Car-Crash
by coolshreyabeans
Summary: Calypso and Leo are driving home until something terroble happens... Rated T because of character death. SAD CALEO! If you want me to add another chapter, just comment it.
1. chapter 1

Calypso and Leo were coming back from their breakfast at Dunkin Doughnuts. They were laughing and talking, not a care in the world. Leo was a little upset since he and Jason got into a little argument, but that was nothing. He joked, "Hey, why did the kid cross the playground?" Calypso rolled her eyes. "You already told me this, to get to the other slide!" She giggled. Leo looked at the road, stopping at a red signal. He saw a car coming up behind them, really fast, but turned back to the road. Once it signaled a green light, he took off, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, humming his favorite song. He looked back, only to see the car he saw before racing up towards him. He sped up, but he was too late. The mystery car rammed into Leo's. It all happened so quickly. Leo could only see a blur of the colors. Once they landed, upside down, it wasn't the fore that killed them. It was the debris from Leo's broken car. Leo screamed, "Calypso?" Before landing in a coughing fit. They heard a scream and a man shouting something before Calypso said a weak, "Here..." Leo gripped her hand and turned to look at her eyes. "Sunshine, I love you." He whispered. "I love you too, Repair Boy." Leo could see a sad smile in her eyes. He scooted closer to her, while she did the same. He looked up at the sky. "The sky looks beautiful, Calypso." "Beautiful, Leo." She voiced. Calypso quickly glanced at her gorgeous engagement ring, then squeezed his hand. They closed their eyes together, entering the realm of Hades forever.

 **I'm so sorry guys ILoveCaleoOk? I made myself cry... did I get you at 'engagement ring'?**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo and Calypso were not let go easily. Everyone, even people who didn't know them at all, people who _hated_ them, they all came. The whole sight was heartbreaking to watch, even if you were there for only 1 minute. Percy and Annabeth, they had their hands enterwined, silent tears flowing down their cheeks. The Hestaphasus cabin were shaking, steady breaths being inhaled, exhaled. Younger ones sobbing into the oilers chests. Even Frank and Hazel were there, Hazel crying, Frank blinking the tears out of his eyes. And Piper and Jason, they were the most heartbreaking. Jason cryed, not trying to hide it. And Piper.

Piper was like Leo's sister, she loved him so much, brotherly of course. Calypso was so nice and sweet, like a little sister to her. Piper was sobbing, so loud it deafened the hearts of them all, but she didn't care. The one, the ones like her brother and sister, were gone forever.

 **HEHE *evil grin* I PROMISED YOUUU AND YOU HAVE GOTTEN IT I WILL RIGHT MOREEE**


	3. Chapter 3

Camp half blood was scattered, but not much. They were all somewhere near the beach, but none smiling. They still weren't over Leo and calypso's death. They were with their significant others or their friends, all grieving, none happy. They were silently crying, with their backs to the ocean. A child from the Aphrodite cabin turned around , then faced back again. Some got up and left, but not for long because someone shouted "look!" And all looked at the ocean, only to see a figure floating towards them on a raft.

 **I'm literally going to update right now, but sorry this chapter was so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

They all shouted, some sad things, some profanities, but mostly cried of happiness. They all knew it was probably Calypso and Leo. When the figure got closer, they saw Calypso on it. They assumed Leo was behind her, operating the raft. When the raft hit the sand of the beach, they all scrambled up to say hi to Calypso and Leo and then 'kill' them. Calypso trudged onto the sand, others shouting hellos to her. Only Piper realized she was sad and screamed, "Wait guys!" "Are you ok?" She whispered to Calypso, who looked up. Piper could see pain in her eyes. "Le-o" She croaked our before letting out a sob. Piper looked over her head to see nothing. No Leo. Just her. Piper told the others to take her to a bed, but not before whispering to Jason, "Leo is not here. Only Calypso." They exchanged looks, mostly sad, then Jason went off to help the others.

 **I'm sad now... AND I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY TODAY**


	5. Chapter 5

Calypso, in fact, wasn't ok. She was physically but not mentally. She had lost Leo, _her_ Leo, and she just got back from ogygia. She wanted more than anything to just hug him, to kiss him, to hold him in her arms. She got discharged from the infirmary and slowly walked up to the Hestaphastus cabin. She opened it, hands clutching her stomach, and sat down into Leo's bed. She usually slept in another bed, right next to Leo's, but then tucked herself into the bed, not having her boyfriend to put her to sleep. She thought of all the things they did together, how her kissed her, how her brung her back from Ogygia. She didn't realize she was crying until she was jolted back to reality when she touched her face and realized tears were streaming down from them. She cried and cried, until she felt herself slipping away. When she was on the brink of insanity, death, when she felt arms wrapping around her.

 **GUESS WHO! I'm going to finish, I swear...**


	6. Chapter 6

The arms were not strong, they were scrawny, yet they had a sense of protection. These arms weren't foreign to Calypso, however. Calypso knew exactly who's arms these were. They were Leo's, she knew. Her mind was running with questions, but she decided she would save them for later.

 **Comment if you want some more chapters! I will be sure to update if you do!**


	7. Chapter 7

After about 5 minutes, Calypso looked up into his glazed over eyes. Leo's face was covered in soot, his clothes smoking, but he was still wearing the same outfit as before. He looked calm, yet Calypso could sense a bit of bewilderment in him. She softly whispered, "Hey... are you ok?" Leo responded in a croaky voice, "Ye-yeah, I'm fine." Calypso, however, could tell he wasn't. She pushed herself up so they could be nose to nose, and replied, "No, you're not." Leo asked if they could go outside and discuss, and Calypso agreed.

When Leo and Calypso walked out together, they were a little distance apart, but still you could tell they loved each other. When they came out, immediately Nico yelled, "Leo? How are you alive? I sensed your death-both of yours!" By this time everyone was running up to them, wanting to punch leo's arm, _again._ But Leo responded shakily, "Guys, let me talk." They all stopped , because it was rare that Leo would be serious and not joking around. Leo tugged on his flamed clothier. "The gods said to tell Calypso, 'that they are sorry for not letting you off the island, and this was a final gift. To let us go back to the mortal world. So I agreed, and they let me." Calypso then gave Leo a big grin, then a hug. She was glad he was back, yet she wanted to mess with him. "OH PIPER! JASON!" She yelled, and when Leo knew what was going on , he protested, fear in his eyes. Jason first came running, then went still when he saw his best friend.

 **Haha, I am probably going to update and also, EAGLES FOR DA WINNNN (super bowl)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Leo? How-how are you alive?" Jason then ran up to his best friend and gave him a big hug. He wanted to know how he came back alive, but he could see that it wasn't the right time. He let go and gave Leo a crooked smile. Leo started to talk, then fear bloated into his eyes. Jason looked behind him, then let out a laugh. He saw Piper storming up the hill. He said, "Well, it's all up to you now." Piper gave Calypso a big hug, then walked up to Leo. She hugged him, then slapped him. "Ow, sis, why didya do that?" Piper let out a sob, because he called her 'sis'. She really missed them, so much. She slapped Leo again and hunched him, then hugged both Leo and Calypso at the same time. Then they walked towards the others, wanting to tell them too.

 **And the end!!**


End file.
